Conventional wireless communication designs are based on the OSI (Open Systems Interconnection) model of 7 layers interacting with each other.
Recent trends of cross-layer optimization intend to blur the boundaries between layers with the end result being a joint optimization that can be performed on multiple layers simultaneously. This has been the focus of major research efforts recently with the Cognitive Radio and the DARPA UNMAN (Universal Adaptive Controller for Mission Aware Networks) projects, for example.
However, recent cross-layer optimization research efforts remain confined within a single node or device. Cross-layer optimization occurs within a single node and may only adapt to changes within that same node. As a result, cross-layer optimization may not react to changes in network conditions and/or to network events as in the case of mission aware networks.
What is needed therefore are methods and systems to enable cross-layer cross-node optimization in wireless communication systems. This cross-layer cross-node optimization allows for an adaptive distribution over time of functions/layers across a wireless network, according to changes and/or events in the network as well as to satisfy certain network objectives.